Automated accounting system that automatically monitor and record gaming currency transactions within a casino are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,742, issued to French, which describes a system for tracking chips. While such systems are employed at tables and cashier cages and serve the purpose of assuring the accuracy of chip transactions, such systems only account for one side (i.e., the chip side) of any transaction involving cash, such as bills and coins, and do not account for the accuracy or validity of the cash side of the transaction. In other words, such systems are one sided and do not include proper checks and balances.
Such automated tracking systems are also dependent upon dealers, cashiers and the like to handle and count the chips for acceptance from a customer or payout to a customer, even if the chips are read electronically in some way. The physical handing of chips by people as part of the process can lead to mistakes and fraud.